Deconstructed Birthday Cake
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: It's John Cena's birthday, and it doesn't go nearly as well as he expects, but after a little talk, will Randy be able to fix everything and make the birthday boy's day? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOHN! WARNINGS: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Deconstructed Birthday Cake.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Mr. Cena! This story is a continuation of my Randy birthday fic: But It's Your Birthday, Ran! You don't necessarily _have_ to read that to understand, but it'll make a lot more sense, plus why not enjoy some more Centon birthday fucking? Lmao. Anyway, typed this up today in honor of our resident WWE steelhorse John Cena. Hope he has a good birthday and stuff. And I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

John practically has a skip in his step as he heads down the halls backstage at Smackdown. Randy just texted him telling him to head to the arena, and John just got there and is currently headed for the locker room to find him. He's excited to see what Randy's plans for today is. Sure they did some things yesterday at Raw for his birthday, but today's his _actual_ birthday, and he's excited to see what's in store for it.

John finally gets to Randy's locker room and knocks. "Come in," That sexy, husky voice that John loves so much replies, and John walks in, a fat smile on his face, "Hey, baby, happy birthday." Randy says with a smile on his face when he sees John walk in. "Thank you!" John practically squeals as he heads over to Randy, and Randy pulls him into his arms and kisses his lips. "How's your day going so far?" Randy asks. "Well other than that lovely wake up call I got from you this morning," John says, mentioning the birthday blowjob he woke up to, "Just working at the show and traveling back here. I did, however, get the birthday breakfast and flowers you sent to the room, though, after you left. That was really nice, I really liked it. I just wish you could have shared it with me." John explains, and Randy kisses his forehead, "I'm sorry, babe, you know I had to get to the arena." He explains, and John sighs, "I know." He nods.

"You hungry again? I was about to head to catering." Randy asks, pulling away from John to go pull his shirt on. "Yes! Yep! Let's go!" John replies, super excited to see his cake, the presents, and everything else. He's like a kid in a candy shop right now. Randy looks at him a bit funny at his behavior, but chalks it up to John just being John, and grabs his hand, leading him out of the locker room. "I'm feeling chicken today." Randy says, laying his free hand against his clothed stomach. "Sure. Yeah." John replies, just ready to see his cake. "What are you getting? Fish again?" Randy asks. "I don't know. Why are we walking so slow?" John asks, trying to drag Randy down the corridor. "I didn't think we were walking slow." Randy chuckles, but keeps speed with John.

They turn down a few more corridors and are soon at the catering hall. John walks in with a huge smile on his face, but it quickly falls when he looks in and sees no cake, no balloons, no presents, no…nothing. Just the talent hanging out and eating. "W-What?" John mumbles. "Hey, John. Happy birthday. What are you doing here? You on the show tonight?" Paul Wight asks, taking a break from inhaling a few cookies. "I…no. I'm here with Randy. I…" John replies, then turns to ask Randy what's going on, but Randy's walked off and left him, over at the catering table.

John quickly storms over, "What are you doing?" John asks, watching Randy pile food on his plate. "Getting food. Want me to make you a plate, babe?" Randy asks, reaching for another one, but John grabs his arm. "No, I don't want you to fix me a damn plate. Where's my cake? Where's my balloons? Where's my birthday stuff?!" John asks, trying to keep his voice low so he doesn't make a scene, but he's angry. "Uh. What?" Randy asks. "Why didn't you do anything for my birthday?!" John asks. "I wasn't never planning on doing anything at work. Your birthday stuff is at the hotel." Randy explains, and John's eyes go wide in anger and frustration. "Ugh!" John quickly storms out of the locker room, heading for the exit.

He gets all the way past Randy's locker room when he hears Randy yelling behind him. "John! John! Get back here! Dammit, John! Stop! John!" John tries to walk faster, but Randy soon catches him, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "Where are you going?" Randy asks. "To the hotel!" John yells. "Why?" Randy asks, confused as to what he did. "Because I don't want to be here with you anymore!" John snatches his arm away from Randy and continues storming off, leaving Randy there, confused as to what he should do.

He knows he should go after John, but he knows he'll be in big trouble if he does, and the last thing he needs is more trouble with Vince. Especially with all the blow-ups backstage he's been having recently.

* * *

Randy sticks his keycard in the door and waits for the little light to turn green, then tries to open the door, but the door's been chained and he can only crack the door. "John!" Randy yells in. "Go away." He hears John dryly reply, and Randy shakes the door, "Open the damn door!" Randy yells. "No." He hears John reply, then he can see him get up and go over to the mini-fridge. "Open the goddamned door, John!" Randy yells, shaking the door again, but John just pulls out a water bottle, and heads back to the bed.

Randy gets frustrated with John's antics and kicks the door, busting the chain, then walks into the room. "You're paying for that shit." Randy says, and John rolls his eyes, "You did it." He says, then begins to open the bottle, but Randy grabs it and throws it across the room, standing in front of John, fuming.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Randy asks, sick of John acting like a child. "You didn't do anything for my birthday!" John yells back, and Randy sighs heavily. He gets down on his knees between John's legs and grabs John's waist, staring up at him, "Johnny, do you remember my birthday, and how I didn't want anything done but for you and I to spend time together, and you went and did all that birthday crap?" Randy asks, and John bites his lip and nods, remembering how frustrated Randy was and how much he upset him by doing all that, "You do. So you remember the cake and balloons and everything else that _you_ got to enjoy while I stood in a corner angry?" Randy asks. "But it was f—" Randy cuts him off, "Answer my question. Do you remember enjoying all _my_ birthday stuff while I didn't?" Randy asks. "Yes." John answers angrily.

"John, you had your big birthday party, okay? With all that. I didn't want it, and you got to enjoy it all. Now, we're in London. Did you think I was gonna plan this big ass shebang when we're on a constant travel schedule over here? I wasn't even sure if you were gonna make it from Nottingham. I wasn't trying to do this big thing at work when we're already on this limited schedule, babe. I want as much time with you as I can get. Now, I didn't forget your birthday, John, I didn't. I promise. I didn't just not care and not do anything either. I planned a bunch of stuff, but you decided to be a cry-baby and throw a tantrum and storm out, and so I had to cancel half our stuff." Randy explains, and John scrunches his face up in guilt and stupidity, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just thought…" John trails off, feeling horrible now. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you either. Now I still have some stuff for you, would you like the rest of your stuff?" Randy asks. "Yes, please!" John smiles wide. "Go get washed up, okay?" Randy says, kisses John's lips, then stands so John can scurry off to the bathroom.

Once he's firmly in the bathroom, Randy looks at the time on his phone, then quickly rushes to the door, opening it and peeking his head down the hallway. He sees the elevator open and a man step off with a big cart, "Mr. Orton?" The man calls out, waving. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry. Come on!" Randy waves him down, and the man puts some pep in his step, hurrying to the room.

They get it inside, Randy thanks him, and the man leaves.

Randy rushes the cart to the table on the other side of the room and lays the plates of food on the table, then pulls the few boxes of presents out from the bottom tray of the cart and scatters them on the bed. He grabs the candles and sits them on the table, then gets them all lit.

Once everything else is prepared, he pushes the cart to an empty area of the room, grabs the roses off of them, then heads to the bathroom door.

"Almost ready, babe?" Randy asks, hearing John shuffling around in there. "Yeah, just changing my shirt. Hold on." John replies, and Randy chuckles, "You don't have to change clothes, Johnny." Randy informs him, and he hears John huff. "Aren't we going somewh—" John's cuts himself off when he opens the door and sees Randy standing there with the flowers. "Happy birthday, gorgeous." Randy smiles and says, then hands John the flowers. "Flowers? You didn't have to do that." John chuckles, taking the flowers from him and smelling them.

"Does that mean I didn't have to do this either?" Randy asks, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom so he can see the room. "Oh…my…Ran, oh my God. You…" John's speechless. When he went in the bathroom, the room was a wreck from his fit he threw earlier, but it's transformed into this…little piece of perfection.

"Do you like it?" Randy asks him, squeezing his hand. "Baby, I love it!" John replies, and Randy pulls John into his arms and kisses him.

Randy leads John over to the table and sits him down for his birthday dinner, and John's blown away. His favorite foods are on the plate, and as they eat, he tastes how delicious and amazing the food is. The dinner conversation was happy and pleasant talk, mostly Randy just making sure he conveys how much he loves John and how appreciative he is of him, and how he hopes he's having a good birthday despite their earlier afternoon.

After dinner, Randy lets John open his presents, some being sentimental, a few being funny stuff, and some being serious gifts, but no matter what, John loved them all.

Once all the festivities seemed to be over, John felt there was something lacking. They'd shared some tiramasu after their dinner, but—

"Ran?" John calls out. "Yeah, baby?" Randy asks back. "Did I…Did I maybe get a cake?" John asks, hoping he doesn't sound selfish or ungrateful, and he's relieved when Randy smiles, "More of a deconstructed birthday cake, in a sense." Randy answers. "Huh? What's that mean?" John asks. "How about you strip down and lay on the bed, and I'll go get the stuff, okay?" Randy suggests, and a wide smile comes to John's face and he nods and quickly heads to the bed, stripping down as he goes.

Randy strips down as well as he heads for the cart, bending over and grabbing the icing off the bottom shelf and the whipped cream out of the ice bucket, then heading back to the bed to see John completely nude and laying there.

"Mmm, I get both of those? Or do I have to choose?" John asks as Randy climbs into bed with him, and Randy looks at both items in his hands, "Hmm, it's your birthday. I guess having both will be okay. You'll be burning off the calories tonight anyway." Randy chuckles, then leans down and kisses at John's neck, getting John to moan in the process.

That is, till the freezing cold bottle of whipped cream touches his skin, making him jump. "Ah, fuck that's cold!" John yells, and Randy smirks. "Is it? Stimulating, huh?" Randy asks, then tosses the icing on the bed and takes the whipped cream can and begins lightly running it down various areas of John's body.

It's all fine and dandy and fun for John till he begins getting impatient, "Randy, you gonna use that stuff or not?" John asks, and Randy chuckles and nods, taking the top off. "Mm, this should taste good." Randy says, then squirts some in his mouth, then leans down and kisses John, his tongue sliding in John's mouth to share the desert with him. "Yummy." John chuckles after pulling away.

He pours some on John's tongue, before pouring some down the left side of John's neck, all the way down his chest, down to his stomach. He sits the bottle on the bed, then leans down, smooshing some of the cream between them as he leans down and begins licking and sucking at John's neck, cleaning him up of the whipped cream.

But he doesn't stop once it's gone. No, he doesn't stop till there's bright red hickeys up and down that side of John's neck.

Once he's content with the marks he's left, he licks the trail down to John's chest, pulling away a bit to spray two drops of whipped cream over John's nipples. Randy leans down and begins licking and sucking around John's nipples till they're hardened, erect nubs.

Randy kisses down John's body to his stomach, leaning up again to look at the smooshed mess of whipped cream he made. He chuckles and instead sprays some over it, in the shape of a heart, making sure to get some on every abdomen muscle of John's. "I love you." John whispers, grabbing Randy's arm to get his attention, and Randy smiles, then wipes up some whipped cream with his finger, "I love you too, baby." He replies, then puts the whipped cream on John's nose, getting him to laugh.

Randy leans down again and continues pleasuring John's body, licking up all the cream from his stomach, making sure not to miss one spot.

Once he's cleaned, Randy trades the whipped cream for the icing, getting it opened, then swiping a finger through it and letting John lick it off his finger. "Tastes good?" Randy asks. "Mm, yes." John nods, licking his lips. "Good." Randy replies, then begins smearing the icing all over John's completely erect cock.

Once it's covered, he caps the icing, tosses it to the side, then turns his focus back to John. He grabs John cock and slowly begins licking it off, teasing him, but John's too impatient for that, "Raaan!" He whines, and Randy chuckles a bit before taking him all the way down his throat, deepthroating him to the best of his abilities.

In the relationship, John's usually the one in this position, but it's his birthday, so Randy's trying his best. Not that his best is anything too good. He chokes and gags and spittles and drools everywhere, practically killing himself in the process, but it's the thought that counts. Plus, it amuses John.

The minute John's cock is completely cleaned, Randy quits, done with having to do that task till Christmas or hopefully Valentine's Day, that's even further.

"Roll over." Randy leans down and kisses John's lips, then whispers in his ear, and John quickly gets on his hands and knees, sticking his ass high up in the air. Randy grabs the whipped cream and sprays a small bit over John's hole, using his tongue to spread it out and wet him up, licking along his entrance for awhile till his tongue slips inside, earning a moan from John.

He stretches John with his tongue for only a short while, soon lubing his fingers with the whipped cream and sliding those inside John, pumping them and scissoring them inside John, getting him completely prepared, and John rocks his body along them for awhile till he's ready.

"R-Ran, i-inside me. P-Please! Now!" John begs, pulling away from Randy's fingers, "Alright, alright. Ready, baby?" Randy asks, spraying some whipped cream into his hand and stroking his own cock, using it as make-shift lube again. He then enters a finger, along with the whipped cream, into John's entrance, filling him up with the cream. "Oh my God!" John laughs out at the feeling, and Randy licks up the bit that slid out.

Randy tosses the bottle aside, grabs John's hips, and slips inside him, immediately setting off at a fast, hard, deep pace, the whipped cream letting him stroke in and out with ease. "Fuck, Ran!" John moans out, grinding along Randy's length. "Damn, baby, so fucking good." Randy groans, tightening his grip on John's waist as he pounds him.

What with all the kinky foreplay and the whipped cream filled sex, this is definitely the best and most fun sex they've had in a long, long time. Other than Randy's birthday, they haven't been too adventurous in the longest time when it comes to sex. John's loving every minute of it, especially knowing every pound, every groan, every feeling is just for him, just to make his birthday even better, and to make his smile even bigger.

John's so incredibly in love with this man, it's unbelievable. They may fuss and fight, and believe you me it's very, very often that they fight, but they never, ever go to bed angry with each other. They've both learned early on, what with Sam & Liz and their hectic schedules and not being able to be public with their relationship, staying angry at each other isn't worth it.

Besides, that just means they get to have mind-blowing make-up sex afterwards. Or in this case, and on Randy's birthday, birthday sex. But regardless, it's mind-blowing. Just like tonight. _Especially_ tonight.

"Randy! I gotta fucking cum, fuck!" John warns, trying to balance himself on one arm without Randy's forceful blows knocking him over, then reaches back and begins stroking himself, completely at the brink of completion. "Come on, baby, cum for me. I'm close too. Fuck." Randy says between strokes, nearing his completion as well.

A few minutes later and John lets out a loud groan as he cums, his muscles tightening around Randy's length, and Randy throws his head back and lets stream after stream of sweet, sticky cum fill up the birthday boy.

Once completely milked, Randy pulls from John's body and John collapses on the bed, Randy collapsing next to him, pulling John tightly in his arms. "Whipped cream and cum. You got double creamed tonight." Randy laughs, wrapping his arms tighter around John. "That was so fucking amazing, babe." John whispers, looking up at Randy. "I'm glad. Happy birthday again, Johnny. I'm sorry it was kinda shitty earlier." Randy replies, kissing John's head. "No, I'm the one that should apologize. I was over-reacting. But I still ended up having an amazing birthday, all thanks to you. Thank you so much, Ran." John says, cuddling close. "You're welcome, babe. Anything for you." Randy smiles.

"We're fucking filthy." John chuckles, looking down at their bodies. "We're filthy, the bed's filthy, the room's filthy. In fact, it _could_ be whipped cream, but I'm pretty sure I'm laying in your fucking cum, dammit." Randy groans, and John laughs out. "I'm sorry." He says, and Randy just gives a little chuckle as he rolls his eyes.

"There's still a little while left in your birthday," Randy says, glancing over at the clock on the nightstand, "How about we go hop in the shower and end the night with some more birthday fun?" Randy suggests, smirking, and John smiles wide, "Sounds good to me!" He says, climbing out of the bed, and Randy gets out too, then looks down at the bed.

"Oh, fuck! It was your cum! Goddammit!" Randy yells, and John busts out laughing, "I love you!" John yells, racing for the bathroom. "You little fucker!" Randy yells back, laughing a bit as he chases John in.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, yay! In the end, everything worked out just fine! And Johnny had an incredible birthday! I hope he has a good birthday in reality as well, no matter what. He deserves it. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
